


Best Way To End The Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coffee, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was having a bad day, & he didn’t know how to handle it, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Best Way To End The Day:

*Summary: Danny was having a bad day, & he didn’t know how to handle it, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was having a bad day, He started to have it, as soon as he left his house that morning. The Blond was hoping that nothing else happens, & he could have a good day instead. Danny is gonna keep his head down.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, His lover, & partner, saw this, & hoped to make it better, He had an idea, & went to carry it out. The Former Seal is hoping that he is successful in pulling it off. The Five-O Commander just wants his blond adonis to feel better.

 

The Loudmouth Detective finished his report, He was exhausted, but glad that nothing else happened. He just wanted to go home, & rest. Danny gasped, as he saw his lover posing sexy, & leaned against The Camarillo, & has a cup of coffee for him.

 

“I heard you had a crappy day, I thought that this would start making it better, Babe”, Steve said, as he handed him the cup, & kissed him sweetly on the lips, & they headed for the camaro, & they were on their way to dinner, that Steve arranged for them.

 

 **“Best way to the end the day”** , he thought to himself, They stopped, & changed, & on their way to the restaurant. The Shorter Man felt loved, & cherished, as Steve was taking care of him.

 

The End.


End file.
